Il cuore del guardiano della Varia nube
by CassGoto
Summary: Tú vida era anormal, era mafiosa, un día llego Varia y todo empeoró tras una persecución un guardia sobornado, un amigo que parece tu madre, un alíado de Vongola, encontrarse a un niño vaca, conocer al mejor Hitman del mundo y ser perseguida por unos psicopatas por toda Namimori, estabas segura de que lo habías visto todo. Personajexlector


**¡Ohayo~! Bueno me acabó de dar cuenta de que soy una horrible persona porque al inicio de la historia de ¨Revive-san¨pusé es un Personajexlectora y no fue así, entonces estoy pagando mi deuda.**

**Titulo: Il cuore del guardiano della Varia nube**

**Autora: CassGoto**

**Dissclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.**

Te levantaste temprano esa mañana pues ¨tenías¨ un compromiso en el cual tu ¨adorado¨ padre te metió, tendías que verte con Varia, un escuadrón asesino independiente de Vongola, en 2 horas, te acercaste a tu closet y sacaste ropa, una toalla y chanclas (sandalias, etc.) y te metiste al baño.

Las paredes de tu baño eran de color crema acercandose al rosado, el piso estaba hecho con baldosas blancas y en el techo colgaba un calendabro de oro fundido con velas aromáticas con olor a lavanda, , había una bañera y una bañera que podría igualar una pequeña alberca, dejaste tu toalla en el colgador y tu ropa en una silla que había por ahí, te quistaste el pijama y te metiste en la bañera, empezaste tallando tu cuerpo con una jabón olor a rosas para finalmente lavarte el cabello con un shampoo olor a Canela,saliste y te envolviste en la toalla, caminaste hacía tu ropa y te la pusiste, era un short de mezclilla que parecía desgastado de la parte de abajo, aunque en realidad así era el diseño, te pusiste unas calcetas blancas que te llegaban por arriba de la rodilla, una camisa plegada a tu cuerpo de color blanca y por encima una sudadera sencilla con capucha negra, por último te pusiste unos converses, te dirigiste al tocador que había en el baño y con peina el baño amansaste tu cabello para finalmente atarlo en una coleta alta dejando tu flequillo suelto, con la capucha de la sudadera te cubriste la cabeza y saliste del baño, tomaste de tu armario un ´morral¨ (1), metiste tu celular y un poco de dinero junto con tu pasaporte y demás documentos, decidiste que el dinero que llevabas era muy poco así que metiste otros 500 000 euros a tu bolso, obviamente en puro ¨billete grande¨como solía decir tu padre, junto con tu tarjeta de crédito, metiste también las llaves del único carro que habías comprado tu, un lambourgini de color negro, te asomaste por los pasillos y al no ver ninguna sirvienta o empleado de la mansión al rededor, regresaste a tu cuarto, no eras tan tonta como para ir tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión para que en cualquier momento alguien te descubriera, tomaste una cuerda de debajo de tu cama y la amarraste al barandal del balcón de tu habitación y tras asegurarte de que tampoco el jardinero se encontraba ahí te pasaste del otro lado de la protección, te aseguraste tu bolso y de tus bolsillos sacaste unos guantes negros que habías sacado desde el día anterior para que la cuerda no te lastimase las manos, posicionaste la cuerda entre tus piernas y luego entre lazaste tus pies tomaste con ambas manos la cuerda y empezaste a bajar con suma cautela, viste pasar a una de las amas de llaves y agradeciste que estuviese demasiado ocupada en su libro como para ponerse a observar el cielo y ver a su ¨señorita¨ ahí bajando por una cuerda como un preso a punto de salir de la prisión, bueno no te sentías tan diferente al preso, ambos sin poder saber que se sentía ser independiente, cuando por fin llegaste al suelo, soltaste la cuerda y te escondiste en un arbusto, ya que uno de los aliados de tu padre, Timoteo Vongola acababa de llegar a la mansión junto con sus guardianes, su hijo Xanxus y el resto de Varia que no sabias como se llamaban ni te importaba, habías sinceramente no te importaba de que rayos se trataba el asunto al cual te había comprometido tu padre, del cual ahora estabas huyendo, ni ahora ni cuando intentó explicartelo, simplemente saliste de su oficina muy enojada a romper cosas.

-¡Por supuesto que aceptará! ¡Nadie rechaza a Varia ni mucho menos al gran Xanxus Di Vongola.- dijo un tipo de cabello raro y con bigote chistoso.

-Dicen que la chica tiene temperamento fuerte, si crees que lo consigas ve tu, aquí te esperamos.- dijo un peli verde con sombrero de rana

-Jeje claro que podría hacerlo yo solo.- dijo asegurandose de que su jefe lo escuchará.

-Bien entonces sin formalidades, vaya y traiga a la nueva probable guardiana de la niebla.- dijo el peliverde.

-Pero bueno puede que vaya a necesitar un poco de ayuda.- dijo el tipo, una gotilla de sudor se escurrió por tu cien espera ¿Acaso dijo ¨la nueva probable guardiana de la nube?

-Esa es una forma vulgar de usar el pero.- dijo el peli verde.- viejo de peinado raro.

_¨Concuerdo contigo en eso¨ pensaste_

_-_Ushishi, ranita, dime ¿Qué más sabes de la chica?.- pregunto un rubio que al verlo te dio escalofríos.

-¿Por qué no investiga usted? sempai simplón.- preguntó ¨la ranita

Una serie de cuchillos se clavó en su espalda y el solo dijo ¨ouch¨ definitivamente no irías con esa gente.

Empezaste a caminar de nuevo, esta vez entre los rosales de la mansión, hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde te esperaba tu hermoso _bebé_ como le decías a tu vehículo, te subiste siendo que una de las pocas sirvientas con las que te llevabas bien te abriesé la chochera, arrancaste a toda la velocidad que pudiste y saliste rumbó a la entrada principal donde el policia tenía ordenes tuyas, con un soborno de por medio, de tener las puertas abiertas para esa hora, estabas acercandote a donde viste a esa bola de maniaticos y tomaste un paquete de los bolsillos de tu short que decía _Hey viejo, mm como verás me acabo de fugar de casa y se que harás un escandalo así que mientras me reiré de ti, nos vemos _junto con un dibujito de una calavera con un moño en la parte superior, o si definitivamente amabas hacer enojar a tu padre, abriste un poco la ventana al ver que estabas casi cerca y tu padre pareció reconocer tu auto y por lo que pudiste ver quizó decir un ¿pero qué? pero se calló al tener que esquivarte y atrapar el paquete que habías lanzado, lo leyó y su rostro se pusó rojo luego vio hacía donde se supone estaba tu habitación y vio la cuerda colgando. Cuando estabas a punto de salir de la mansión se oyó que gritaron ¨No dejen que se vaya¨ y tanto como tu padre como Varia subieron a sus vehiculos mientras tu pasabas la puerta y el guardia la cerraba después de todo en el soborno también estaba ganarte algo de tiempo.

Conduciste por las grandes carreteras de Venecia rumbo al aeropuerto de Italia a toda velocidad, era cuestión de tiempo el que tu padre te alcanzará y lo más probable te evitase tomar el vuelo, subiste más la velocidad al ver la hora que era y darte te cuenta de que si no te apresurabas el avión te dejaría, llegaste al aeropuerto y de acuerdo a las instrucciones que tenían los empleados del aeropuerto llevaron a tu _bebé_ a un avión especial donde se transportarían tu auto y unos cuantos mas, no es como si cualquiera pudiera pagar la cuota para transportar su auto a otro país, supusiste que los demás autos eran de algunos mafiosos rumbo al mismo destino que tú.

-¡Llegas tarde!.- gritó una voz a tus espaldas

Al voltear viste a tu mejor amigo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos zafiros que tenía cara de niño de nombre Damiano, no era muy alto y cada vez que lo veías pensabas _´Uke¨, _vestía con una sudadera gris con rayas horizontales negras, jeans azules y vans negras, mientras tenía un celular en la mano, junto con tu boleto de viaje.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que al parecer los invitados de papá llegaron antes de lo que tenía previsto.- le dijiste

El solo te miró y asintió.

-No importa, solo toma el avión y vete, no quiero que todo se frustre.- te dijo entregandote tu boleto de avión

-Si.- respondiste mientras sacabas de tu bolso tu pasaporte.

-No te olvides de avisarme en cuanto llegues a Namimori.- dijo Damiano

-Si mamá~~.- dijiste para hacerle enojar, pero la única enojada fuiste tú al ver que ignoró tu comentario.

-Después de eso recuerda deshacerte del celular y comprar otro, aquí esta la dirección de tu nueva casa, tus papales siguen siendo los mismos, y tus papeles de ingreso en la escuela.- dijo Damiano

-¿Escuela?.- preguntaste, nunca habías ido a la escuela.

-Si quieres pasar desapercibida, debes hacer lo que te digo, en la casa ya están los uniformes y tus maletas también están ahí, recuerda no va a haber sirvientes, en Namimori no es muy común ver gente con dinero y si te ven con sirvientes guardaespaldas etcétera te descubrirán en menos de lo que canta un gallo.- dijo Damiano

Asentiste, cada una de sus palabras tenían razón.

-Cuando tu vuelo aterricé encontrarás el rumbo a tu casa en el GPS de tu auto, no te vayas a emocionar y a manejar rápido.- dijo Damiano.

-Si.- respondiste y después de un par de palabras más abordaste tu avión; como era tu gusto, Damiano compró tu boleto en primera clase, algo que le agredeciste mucho, te sentaste al llegar a tu asiento y al parecer tendrías de compañero a un rubio de ojos avellanas el cual miraba por la ventana sin ningún interés y con emoción de llegar a su destino, tu deberías estar así, pero sentías que ¨tu pequeña travesura¨ traería grandes y peligrosas consecuencias, cuando la aeromusa pasó a tu lado le pediste una vaso de agua son hielo, lo cual te sirvió con mucho gusto, te lo tomaste al sentir tu garganta arder, después de que regresaste a la normalidad te dispusiste a analizar el avión para no aburrirte, pero terminaste peor, solo había gordos fumando algún puro, cerrando un contrato o cualquier otra cosa que tuviese que ver con la mafia, al parecer los únicos normales en la primera clase eran tu y aquel rubio, quien al tu suspirar volteó a verte.

-Lo sé, ver tantos jefes mafiosos en el mismo avión aburre.- te dijo

-¿Perdón?.- preguntaste.

-Oh, lo siento mi nombre es Dino, Dino Cavallone.- te dijo el chico sonriendote

_Cavallone, Cavallone... ¿En dondé habías escuchado ese nombre antes? ¡Ah si!, en alguna reunión de tu padre con Nono Vongola había mencionado que Dino Cavallone se encargaría de quien-sabe-que-misión, oh espera, si el Cavallone estaba a tu lado se ignificaba que te habían descubierto antes de lo que pensaste y ahora estaban en una emboscada, te horrorizaste por dentro, pero no lo demostraste en el interior, simplemente no tenías que decirle tu nombre ¿no?._

_-_Mucho gusto Sr. Cavallone, mi nombre es T/N T/A.- dijiste, o diablos como siempre tu tan sincera tenías que hacer algo con eso definitivamente.

-¿T/N T/A? ¡Oh ya sé!, espera ¿no deberías estar en estos momentos en una reunión con Varia?.- peguntó

-Genial, como los sospeché, me descubrieron antes de tiempo y te mandaron a ti a capturarme ¿Cierto?.- preguntaste

-¿Captu...rarte? ¡No, no nada de eso!.- intentó defenderse el Cavallone

-Bien, como tu dices debería estar en una reunión con Varia, pero me escapé de la mansión hoy en la mañana momentos antes de que llegarán, ahora que sabes la verdad, puedes amarrarme, reportarme y regresarmé a Italia.- le dijiste

El te miró confundido mientras tu mirabas en otra dirección.

-No te preocupes no diré nada.- dijo Dino

Te volteaste a mirarlo con un poco de sorpresa en tus ojos y una carita muy tierna, Dino sonrió al ver tu estado.

-Se lo que has de estar pasando, probablemente no quieras estar en la mafia y te están involucrando a la fuerza.- dijo Dino con un leve sonrojo

-¡Gracias Dino-san!.- gritaste saltando en forma chibi y lo abrazaste, viste que su cara se pusó roja y te preocupaste.- ¿Esta bien? Esta muy rojo Sr. Cavallone.- dijiste recuperando tus modales.

-Mou~~ me gustaría que me dijeras Dino, y s-si estoy bien.- dijo Dino sonriendote

-¡De acuerdo! Dino-san, entonces usted llameme T/N.- dijiste

-S-si, eh~~ mira ya llegamos a Namimori.- te dijo

Te asomaste por la ventana y efectivamente viste que ya estaban aterrizando, te emocionaste al ver que Namimori era una pequeña ciudad donde podrías vivir con tranquilidad, el vuelo aterrizó y te sorprendiste al ver que Dino también tenía que ir a recoger su auto, las maletas las irían buscar sus subordinados, y al ver que no tenías ni idea de en donde se encontraban las maletas se comunicó con un tal ¨Romario¨ y le ordenó que trajiese tus maletas también, así que ambos fueron a buscar sus autos, observabas el aeropuerto Namimoriano, era muy sencillo y por eso muy comfortable, bueno por lo menos en tu caso, por la reacción de Dino, la cual consistió en correr hacía una ferrari rojo, supiste de inmedato de su posible gusto hacía las cosas deportivas, al ver como bajaban a tu _´bebé¨ _corriste al igual que lo había hecho Dino en dirección hacía el carro.

-¿Srita? ¿De casualidad usted es la nueva amiga del boss?.- preguntó un hombre de traje con lentes y cabello chino señalando a Dino

-¿Dino-san? Si, ¿por qué?.- preguntaste

-¡Oh, Perfecto! aquí están sus maletas señorita.- dijo el señor mostrandoté las pilas de malestas que Damiano había empacado por ti, una gotita estilo anime bajó po tu nuca, Damiano era como una madre, empacaba hasta lo que te haría falta en caso de graduación.

-¿Gusta ayuda para meter sus maletas al carro?.- pregunto el señor

-Oh, si por favor este... .- respondiste dandote cuenta de que no tenías idea de como se llamaba

-Romario.- contesto el señor

-Oh, sería de gran ayuda Sr. Romario.- respondiste.

Entre los dos empezarón a meter las maletas al maletero, desgraciadamente no cupieron todas y tuvieron que meterlas en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

-¿Va a quedarse aquí mucho tiempo?.- pregunto Romario

-Si, pero en realidad yo no empaqué lo hizo un amigo por mi pero creo que se paso un poco, pero solo un poco.- dijiste mirandolo y el te miro diciendote yo no diría eso.- bien se paso por mucho.

-Bueno, debemos irnos espero volver a verte (T/N)-chan.- dijo Dino

-Hasta la próxima , Dino-san.- le respondiste, te metiste en tu auto y tal y como lo había prometido Damiano la ruta estaba grabada en tu GPS, el primer punto marcado era el centro de Namimori, seguramente para comprar un nuevo celular, no te hiciste del rogar y arracste confiando en que descomponiendo tu celular tardarían por lo menos un mes en encontrarte, llegaste en menos de lo que te esperabas al centro comercial, vaya Namimori si que era pequeño, pensaste, estacionaste tu auto y te aseguraste de llevar tu ¨morral¨ así que al pasar por en frente de una fuente lanzaste tu I phone al agua y por lo que viste al momento se averió, te dirigiste a la tienda de celulares y escojiste uno más sencillo que el anterior un LG XL7 y lo activaste lo más rápido que pudiste cuando te apareció el anuncio de que se tardaría cerca de 24 horas en activarse, rayos, si no marcabas ahora, Damiano era capaz de mandar a todos sus hombres a asegurarsé de que estabas bien, viste un telefono público y te dirigiste hacía el, marcaste el número de Damiano e introduciste la cantidad de dinero indicado, pronto contestarón

-_¡¿ (T/N)?!.- _exclamó la inconfundible voz de tu mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea

-Jeje si, Damian te marcó para decirte que ya llegué a Namimori y me deshizé del otro celular, en cuanto se activé mi línea prometo mandarte un mensaje.- respondiste

_-Si no lo haces mocosa te iré a buscar yo mismo.- dijo Damiano_

-Lo que tu digas, bueno te dejo iré a buscar mi casa.- dijiste a modo de burla.

_-Que te vaya bien.-_ Dijo Damiano MUY serio para tu gusto.

-Bye.- fue lo único que dijiste.

Regresabas a tu carro cuando oiste el llanto de un niño, y al voltear te encontraste con un niño vestido de vaca llorando y a lado de el otro peli rojo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, te acercaste a ello tan pronto la multitud de gente te lo permitió y te inclinaste a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntaste

-¡Lambo-san se perdió!.- exclamó el niño vaca

-¿Lambo-san?.- preguntaste pensando que se refería a alguna mascota

-Lo siento mucho señorita, verá este niño llegó por onceava vez volando a mi casa y de nueva cuenta me mandaron a mi a llevarlo a su casa, junto con este paquete que llevan siempre que cae ahí, sin embargo empezó a molestarme con que quería caramelos, entonces lo traje aquí porque no se callaba el problema es que se me acabo el dinero, estamos muy cansado para caminar, ya se acabo todos los caramelos y tiene hambre.- explico el peli rojo, observaste el paquete al que se refería y al ver la marca de los bovino te preocupaste.

-Puedo llevarlos si gustan.- dijiste

-¿Llevarás a Lambo-san a matar a Reborn?.- preguntó Lambo

_Reborn _ahora si te preocupaste, no había mafioso que no hubiese escuchado ese nombre y por supuesto tu no eras la excepción.

-Por supuesto, siganme.- dijiste para guiarlos a tu _bebé._

-¡¿Este es tu carro?!.- exclamo el pelinaranja

-¿Eh? oh, si.- respondiste mientras les dabas pasó al asiento trasero después de aventar las maletas restantes al maletero y cerrar a este rápidamente, ambos se subieron y cerraste la puerta, sabías comportarte como una persona normal, después de todo ya te habías escapado antes de tu padre, empezaste a andar siguiendo las indicaciones que te daba y pronto llegaron a una casa como todas las demás, pero la leyenda decía _¨Sawada¨_ abriste tu guantera sacando una peluca de color () y lentillas de color () los cuales te colocaste rápidamente antes de ver el GPS para saber que tanto te habías desviado de tu ruta, te sorprendiste al ver que el GPS marcaba que ya estabas allí, al bajar del carro leíste rápidamente las demás leyendas encontrandoté con una que decía (T/A), típico de Damiano, les abriste la puerta a los infantes que tenías atrás y te sorprendiste al ver a ambos dormidos, así que cargaste a Lambo y recostaste a cuerpo completo a Irie, (Ya te habían dicho sus nombres) y te acercaste a la casa, al ver que la reja estaba abierta supusiste era seguro entrar sin tocar, te aproximaste hasta la puerta y esta vez si tocaste el timbre, un chico castaño abrió y te sorprendiste al ver que era igual de _Uke _que Damiano.

-Etto... disculpe ¿Se encuentra Reborn-san?.- preguntaste

-S-si ¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó el chico

-Mi nombre es... Hikari Yunami.- respondiste esta vez logrando perfectamente mentir, ya que el hecho de que ese chico se encontrase con el mejor Hitman del mundo ya lo volvia una amenazá para ti.

-¿Vienes a matarlo?.- preguntó una pelirosa

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!, lo que pasa es que encontré a este niño llorando en el centro mientras decía que se había perdido, el otro niño que lo acompañaba me dijo que el vivía aquí, de hecho el niño esta en ese carro dormido.- dijiste señalando tu auto.- y pues bueno decidí traerlo.

-Ara, que amable de tu parte.- dijo una mujer castaña detrás de los otros dos.

-Tienes razón, Mamma.- dijo una voz infantil, cuando volteaste a verlo, podrías jurar que en tu rostro se dibujo el horror puro, ahí, en frente de ti, se encontraba el mejor Hitman del mundo, y el arcobaleno del sol.

-Etto... bueno aún debo pasar a dejar al otro niño, así que me voy.- dijiste entregandole rápidamente el pequeño a la señora.

-Arigatou.- dijo con una reluciente sonrisa

Te dirijiste lo más rápido que pudiste a tu carro, te subiste y echaste a andar de nuevo, tomando la dirección que te había dicho el peli rojo, antes de caer dormido.

_Mientras en casa de los Sawada..._

-Así que ¿Hikari Yunami?.- se preguntó a si mismo el arcobaleno del sol

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Reborn?.- preguntó Tsuna

-Ponté a trabajar.-dijo el bebé apuntandolé con Reborn

-Hie~~.- dijo regresando a su tarea.

_Regresando a ti..._

Ya habías dejado al pequeño Soichie en su casa y ahora te dirijias de nuevo a la misma calle de los Sawada ya que la casa que había comprado Damiano desafortunadamente estaba en frente de la de los Sawada, estacionaste tu carro y te metiste luego meterias tus maletas hoy no estabas de humor, al entrar observaste que era como cualquier casa japonesa y bastante acogedora, te quitaste la peluca y lentillas y subiste al segundo piso buscando una habitación que fuese tuya, viste una abierta y como por arte de magia te metiste en esa a dormir, te acostaste como si fueras una vil vaca, y al instante quedaste dormida.

...

Te despertaste por el sonido del despertador, al parecer el vil de Damiano había pensado en todo, al apagar la alarma viste que había una nota a lado que decía, _Feliz primer día de clases, Damiano_ suspiraste y sonreíste, tomaste una toalla y te dirijiste al baño, era mucho más pequeño pero no por eso incomodó, te bañaste lo más rápido que pudiste y regresaste a tu cuarto, tomaste el uniforme que decía ¨usar¨ y te lo pusiste era una falda negra, con camisa blanca, chaleco negro y moño verde, calcetas blancas por arriba de las rodilla y con zapatos negros. te lo pusiste saliste corriendo hacía abajo, tomaste la amleta escolar que viste, tomaste las llaves y saliste fuera de tu casa. En frente, había un chico peli plateado con ojos esmeraldas que conocías muy bien, que como ya sabías era gracias a la mafia, a lado de el un pelinegro de ojos pardos y estaban en frente de la casa de los Sawada.

El castaño que conociste ayer salió y los saludo y luego se quedo viendo tu carro.

-¿Sucede algo décimo?.- peguntó el peli plateado llamado Gokudera Hayato.

-Juraría que ayer vi ese mismo carro.- dijo el castaño

-Tsuna, ¿estas seguro?.-pregunto el de ojos pardos.

-Tsuna esta en lo correcto, ese carro fue el mismo que el de ayer Yamamoto.- contesto una vocecilla infantil que odiaste en ese momento, intentaste ir más rápido pero no pudiste debido al que bebé volvió a hablar congelandote en tu lugar.- le pertenece a ella ¿verdad? (T/N) (T/A)

Volteaste a verlo con puro terror y echaste a correr, pero en menos de lo que esperabas ya habías chocado con alguien cayendote al piso, al levantar la mirada viste unos ojos azul métalico que jurarías querían golpearte en ese momento.

-hervíbora.- dijo el chico

_Mierda_

-Te morderé hasta la muerte, por portar mal el uniforme de Namimori

_Doble mierda_

Habías escuchado hablar de esa frase que al parecer le pertenecía al guardián de la nube Vongola, eso significaba que ya te habían encontrado.

-Kyoya, Tsuna.- dijo una voz que reconociste al instante

Al voltear te encontraste con Dino el cual al verte se sorprendió y luego te sonrió, te levantaste a la velocidad de la luz y corriste hacía el escondiendote detrás de él.

-Veo que ya sabes que dejar a Varia plantado no es buena opción.- habló Reborn

_Triple mierda, ya lo sabía_

-¡¿Varia?!.- gritó el castaño que supusiste era Tsuna

-Así que ya te están buscando.- dijo Dino

-Eso parece.- dijiste

-Dame-Dino ¿La conoces?.- peguntó Reborn

-Jeje la conocí ayer en el avión.- respondió Dino

-Y no informaste a Vongola después de saber quien era.- dijo Reborn

-S-si.-dijo Dino

-De aquí no pasas.- dijo Reborn disparando algo que apenas y pudieron esquivar.

-A-ahora que.- preguntaste.

-Corre, porque tu vida depende de ello.- dijo Dino

Asentiste y ambos salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, el hacía quien sabe donde y tu hacía la escuela donde suponías debías estar, corriste con dos psicopatas tras de ti, uno con un revolver y el otro con un par de tonfas, y con Tsuna tratando de saber que pasaba, al llegar te sorprendiste al ver que todos se apartaban al ver al bebé y al carnívoro, como le decías por decirte hervíbora.

-Pobre chica.- dijo alguien en un murmulló.

Estabas preparandoté mentalmente para recibir un tonfaso y un balazo cuando algo los paró, al abrir tus ojos viste al tipo que el día anterior tenía un sombrero de rana sin el y al rubio.

-Así que aquí estaba (T/N)-sempai~~ .-dijo el chico

-Plebeya nadie escapa de nosotros.- dijo el rubio

_Pero como..._

-lo siento (T/N) oíste la voz de tu mejor amigo y Dino, al voltear viste al resto de Varia y a tu mejor amigo y a Dino atados por cuerpo completo.

_Más mierda_

-Pobre chica de esos psicopatas nadie se libra.- oiste un murmulló

No estabas para más echaste a correr nuevamente pero esta vez al interior de la escuela

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda, solo fue un día solo un miserable día y ya me encontraron._

**Yosh! hasta ahí le dejo, espero les haya gustado, sus reviews son bienvenidos, nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Sayonara ~~ carnívoros ~~**


End file.
